Moony's Marauderesque Misfourtune
by Emmi-Chick
Summary: Remus Lupin, is late for class. But to make things worse, he is followed by Sirius, who is dying to tell Remus something, but Remus does NOT have time to listen to one of Sirius' stupid pranks! NO SLASH, Ew... Enjoy!


**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry I've taken so long to post a bloody story! But no, I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth!**

**This story is utterly random, read at your own risk! **

**Emmi x**

* * *

'Moony, I have to tell you something!'

'No.'

'Aww c'mon Moony! You said no last time! You owe me! And this is important!'

'No Padfoot. And besides, we have to get to Charms, five minutes ago! I can't afford another prank. Fit it in before lunch if you must, but we need to go!'

'No no, it's not like that! ...What if I gave you _money_?'

'Not for all the galleons in the Black family's Gringotts vault!'

'Really? Because I mean.. that's a lot of-'

'NO!' Yelled Remus, attempting to pick up some speed as he walked around the corner, entering the 4th floor corridor. But Sirius, in his determination, soon caught up, summoning one of Remus' many books. Remus, in his shock, dropped the lot, bits of spare parchment flying everywhere.. 'You have _got_ to be joking me!'

'Aww look at that! What luck Moony, here, let me help you with that...' Smirked Sirius, roughly gathering most of the dropped books into his arms, and dumping them back into their owners arms.

'You did that on purpose..' Grumbled Remus, rearranging his books before walking off in an alarming speed for someone who spends 70 of their day in the library, reading.

'When do I not do things on purpose?' Laughed Sirius. But Sirius' smirk lasted but a moment, before his face collided with a brick wall, which he had failed to notice, because he was only following Remus, who had cunningly planned the whole thing, dodging the wall at the last second.

'Was _that_, by any chance, done on purpose Padfoot? My Sirius, you should try out for Keeper in the Quidditch team! They need someone with real awareness of their surroundings...' Smirked Remus, slowing his walk so that the stunned Sirius could catch up.

'I'm not Jesus, Moony... stop pressuring me.' Sirius scowled, rubbing his forehead, before successfully covering it up by running his fingers handsomely through his thick, black slightly curly hair, when himself and Remus passed a group of blushing girls.

'I never implied that you were... never mind. Just hurry up! Sirius!'

'What? Yeah, catch you later Darla! Sorry, what?' Sirius winked at Darla, sending said girl into a fit of giggles.

'We're now ten minutes late!'

'Moony I need to tell you something!' Panted Sirius, trying to catch up with Remus, who had restarted his vast speed, towards the Charm classroom.

'Absolutely not Sirius, I'm not falling for it.'

'I'm not pranking you! I've already given you my daily dose of Sirius pranking!' Laughed Sirius, knowing Remus had no idea what he was talking about...

'What pranking? It's 8:30am! What could you have possibly done?'

'Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you! It's genius! And James and Peter didn't even help! Not that Peter's much help...'

'No offense Padfoot... but I really don't care.'

'You know you do...'

'No, I don't.'

'Admit it! You care, you're scared!'

'No, Padfoot, I'm late.'

'I told you not to walk to Potions with Peter alone mate... I warned you what that boy can do...' Laughed Sirius, waiting for Remus to get the joke.

'What are you talking about? Peter didn't do any...- OH SIRIUS THAT'S GROSS!' Spat Remus, picking up more speed, keen to get away from Sirius, as if his sick mind was contagious.

'What? What did I say?' Smirked Sirius, knowing exactly what he had implied.

'Just hurry up!'

'Can you let me in on the joke, I don't understand whats gross!'

'Padfoot really, you are _so_ disturbed.'

'Yeah Pete's snoring agitates me too...'

'You know what I'm talking about!' Sighed Remus, turning the corner, praying Sirius would run into it. But Remus never heard the _oomph_ that came with the last collision between face, and brick.

'Sorry, no.' Smiled Sirius.

'Finally! Charms class! Good, now if Professor Flitwick asks, you were constipated... again.' Laughed Remus, approaching the Charms class door.

'Yes, but why would you be in the toilets with me? That sounds kind of weird.. don't you think?' Sirius returned the laugh, waiting for Remus' reaction at his hilarious joke.

'Very funn- hey... it's locked! What the-?' Remus jiggled the lock for several seconds, before turning to Sirius. 'What did you do?'

'Me? Why... whatever are you talking about Mr Moony?'

'The door! What have you done!?'

'I didn't-!' But Sirius was cut off, as the Charms professor tapped Sirius on the shoulder.

'Mr Black, Mr Lupin, what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be in the library... or pranking people?' Chucked Flitwick, charming the classroom door open, and walking inside, before stopping and turning to face Sirius and Remus.

'But, Professor, what about class?' Asked a very confused Remus.

'Class? Why... are you feeling alright Mr Lupin?'

'I- Yes fine! Was class canceled? I'm afraid I didn't get the message!'

'Well, no Mr Lupin! It's Sunday!' Chucked the Professor, although, clearly concerned.

'SUNDAY?' Spat Remus, suddenly feeling very faint.

'Are you alright?' Flitwick asked again.

'Yes.. fine.' Remus replied, walking away slowly to the library, trying to clear his head.

'Mr Black, this wasn't your doing was it?' Asked Flitwick,

'No sir... Moony didn't even notice my awesome prank!' Sirius sighed, before walking off after Moony, chuckling at the genius "Kick Me" sign, stuck firmly to Remus' shirt as he went.

* * *

'Haha! There he is! It must have worked Lils! We did it! He totally believed it was Monday!' Laughed James, high-fiving Lily, before ducking behind the couch and out of the way of the murderous lamp that Remus had just thrown at James on his way up the staircase. 'Pure genius!' 

'Wait, whats that?' Laughed Lily, pointing at Sirius' genius prank, before running off after Remus, up the boys staircase. When Lily reached the top, Remus was already opening the door. Unnoticed, Lily crept up behind Remus, and kicked him in the back off the leg, sending Remus and his books, toppling over onto the hard, stone floor. Lily ran down to the common room and hid behind the couch next to James.

'Crap, here he comes!' Laughed Lily.

'What did you do?' Chucked James, pushing his girlfriend's hair out of her face, before turning to look where her eyes were fixated.

'WHO THE HELL KICKED ME!' Roared Remus. This was so unlike him!

'NOT ME!!' Yelled Lily, James and Peter, who was hiding behind a potplant, running in circles to get his very own "Kick Sign" off his back.

'Hey James... you have a sign stuck to your back...' Said a very curious Lily.

'MY TURN!!' Yelled Remus, running down the staircase to a terrified James.

* * *

**And there you have it... I told you it was random!**

**Bet you didn't see that coming **

**Comments would be lovely.**

**Emmi x **


End file.
